


Artistic Differences

by keiran_emrys



Series: Kinkspiration 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Facial, M/M, minor breathplay, porn industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the owner of Came-a-lot productions Merlin is his "artistic" director. They have "artistic" differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkspiration Round 5 - Roleplay.

“No, no,  _no_ ! You need to angle it so it goes  _across_  her face, not down her neck!”  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes at the bossy, obnoxious tone of his so-called “artistic director”. Though exactly why he needed an artistic director completely escaped him. Gwaine had said something about bringing  _class_  into it. Like that would make it any less that what it was. Came-a-lot Productions was the biggest porn company in the country after all.  
  
Arthur rubbed his temples, dreading the headache he could feel coming on. “Merlin,” he called, and the skinny art director turned immediately to see why his boss was calling him. “Honestly,  _Mer_ lin. A cumhot is a cumshot is a cumshot. I don’t’ care if it’s across her face or going down her neck or in her bloody ear! It’s a fucking cumshot and that’s all the little perverts care about.”  
  
He would have gone on, but he cut himself off as Merlin shook his head. Arthur’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “What? I know you have some to blabber about now; you got that look on your face. Come on then, spit it out.”  
  
Merlin huffed. “Just because Came-a-lot Productions is one of the best in business it’s still now excuse to get _sloppy_ . You hired me as an art director, so let me fucking  _direct_ . If you have a problem with the way that I want things then I’m very sorry but  _fuck you_ , your Highness.” He stared Arthur down. The nerve. The absolute nerve of him!  
  
“My apologies Sir Art Director. I can see you have things well in hand,” And boy, was he laying the sarcasm on thick there, “But do remember that I did hire you, which makes me your boss. Ergo,  _my_  decision is the final one.”  
  
Merlin glared and narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything more. Satisfied that he’d won this round, Arthur took a deep breath and looked back over to the actors who had been sitting on the bed this entire time watching him and his art director argue about cumshots. He tilted his head to the side then gestured vaguely at his own face.  
  
“Let’s try getting most of on her lips this time.”  
  
\--  
  
Arthur winces at the slam of the front door as he walks into his bedroom. The noise is immediately followed by the determined steps of his boyfriend, who is quite obviously irate at the moment. Arthur sighs to himself, fully preparing for an annoyed rant from the other man.  
  
“What was that with you today?”  
  
“Hmm?” Arthur really isn’t arsed to try and figure out what’s going on in Merlin’s head tonight. Right now he just wants to take a shower and maybe, just  _maybe_  get rid of the half hard-on he’s had all day. There was only so long he could go before Merlin’s Bossy Bottom Voice started to affect him.  
  
“You! With the cumshot! And the arguing! You totally tried to micro manage me when I was just doing my job! How can I be you’re art director if you won’t let me direct? I’m not your servant you know!”  
  
Oh, this again. Arthur thought they’d settled this. Apparently not. Arthur sighed to himself and settled down on their bed and sent Merlin a Look. Merlin glared back, but thankfully stopped his tirade. For now.  
  
“Merlin, when we’re in the studio and I’m  _your boss_ , I’m the one who gives the orders. You’re on my company’s payroll so in a manner of speaking you are like my servant,” Merlin huffed and looked like he was going to interrupt but Arthur held out an hand to stop him, “I do recognize that you are my art director and that your ideas and direction are very valuable to the production. And I  _will_  take your ideas into consideration. However, it’s my job to make the best product we can and to maintain the face of this company. I can’t do that if I start letting my staff run the whole show.”  
  
Arthur paused, taking in the sight of his irate boyfriend standing there with his arms crossed and a pinched expression on his face. He stood and walked over to cradle Merlin’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over the sharp cheekbones that he dreamed of so often. “I’m sorry I was such a prat about it today. It’s just… this thing with father has me stressed and Morgana wants us to babysit every weekend, and we haven’t even had time to… I miss you.”  
  
Something softened in Merlin’s face. His arms uncurled from their spot across his chest and wound themselves around Arthur’s waist. “I’m right here.”  
  
Arthur had to smirk. “I know, but. I  _miss you_ .”  
  
Merlin chuckled. “Again. I’m right here.” He trailed a hand down to pluck at the button of Arthur’s trousers.  
  
“Would you like me to suck your cock, Master? Or would you rather bend me over right here?” It was said jokingly, a silly little smirk painted across his lips, but for Arthur, it was the invitation he’d been waiting for all day.  
  
Something steely entered Arthur’s eyes. “Wipe that cheeky smirk of your face and get on your knees.”  
  
Merlin immediately sobered at the tone and dropped to the floor. His eyes snapped to ground, arms falling to his sides, submission filling his frame. A spark of approval flashed across Arthur’s face. “Good boy. I suppose I should reward you for that, hmm?”  
  
Merlin said nothing. Arthur hadn’t said he could. Arthur’s lips tilted upward in a proud smile. “ _Very_  good. You’re being so good right now Merlin. So much better than you were earlier today. Arguing with me on every little thing. You were downright impish.”  
  
Arthur reached a hand forward to run over Merlin’s bottom lip, just feeling the softness of them for a moment. Then he pushed down harder and dragged his lips to the side, exposing the white teeth behind them. “I think you should make it up to me, don’t you Merlin?”  
  
“Yes, Sir. I should, Sir.”  
  
“Mm, you should…” Arthur trailed off, entranced by Merlin’s hooded eyes and the soft redness of his mouth. “I want you to open your mouth and then I’m going to stick my cock down your throat until you’re choking on it. And I want you to fucking take it like the good boy you are. Can you do that for me Merlin?”  
  
Arthur pried Merlin’s mouth open as wide as he could. “Can you?” he whispered. Merlin couldn’t speak with his mouth held open so he simply nodded and reached up to finish undoing Arthur’s trousers. Arthur’s eyes slid closed as the wet tip of his reddened erection was revealed. Merlin dragged Arthur’s pants down to his thighs and reached up to thumb at the head of his cock. Arthur indulged Merlin for a moment, but quickly grasped Merlin’s wrist and pulled it away.  
  
Merlin’s hands dropped to his side again as Arthur fed each inch of his cock into Merlin’s mouth, not even stopping as he slid to the back of his throat. Well, he did say he would make Merlin choke on it. When He had Merlin as far as he could Arthur moved his hand to hold the back of Merlin’s head. He ached to thrust into the wet that enclosed his cock, but he wanted Merlin to feel it. Feel the weight of it in his mouth, the precome leaking from the head right down his throat. He wanted to see the first few tears that built up in Merlin’s eyes as his gag reflex was pushed and pushed and pushed.  
  
Arthur sighed as Merlin’s throat contracted continuously around his cock head. “That’s it. Take it sweetheart.”  
He started with little jerks back and forth, not even worthy to be called thrusts, but just enough to get Merlin whining like the little slut he was. Arthur began to move a bit faster, spurred on by the moans Merlin was letting slip through. He could feel the tightness in his balls building up. It wouldn’t take long. Gripping Merlin’s hair he pulled him off his cock and held him face up.  
  
Arthur brought his other hand to jerk himself quickly. He bit his lip and glanced down at Merlin’s closed eyes and wet reddened lips. The first spurt of come landed right on those lips, the rest falling over Merlin’s face and neck. The sight made Arthur jerk himself faster, squeezing out every drop of come right onto Merlin’s upturned face. His hand slowed as his orgasm ended. He took an unsteady step back, still cupping his twitching cock.  
  
Arthur groaned. “Fuck, I needed that,” He looked down at Merlin’s sticky face and smirked. “How’s that for a cumshot, Monsieur Art Director?”  
  
Merlin stared up at Arthur, his tongue swiping out and licking the come off his lips. He brought his boyfriend down for a filthy kiss. When they broke apart Merlin whispered close to Arthur’s lips. “I see you’re finally getting the point.”  
  
fin


End file.
